


The Memory Job [aural Not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural Not-fic, Evil CEOs, Evil Corporations, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Memory Alteration, Multi, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: An Aural Not-fic in which Parker thinks she's Alice White, Eliot thinks he's that Hockey guy, Hardison has been captured and they still manage to be awesome.





	The Memory Job [aural Not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other Not!fics the idea's here will probably not turn into anything more then this... at least not by me. They are therefore free to a good home. Remix at your leisure.

Or download/stream [HERE](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/notfic/the%20memory%20job.mp3)

So, this is an idea I've had for a while and I've even tried to write it a few times but I was never happy with what came out on paper. 

There's no transcript (yet?) but here's a more detailed summary:

Parker in in a burger joint. She thinks she's Alice White. She realizes she's eating a burger and that she's a vegetarian and that something is Wrong! She goes back to work (an office job) and is going through introductions when she recognises someone - Eliot. She calls out to them but he says his name isn't Eliot. He also was recently hired. They get to talking and end up agreeing to go on a date. 

Alice keeps noticing things that are Wrong all week. She gets a strange video warning her that emergency protocols have been activated. She doesn't know the guy in the video (Hardison) but she trusts him for some reason.

The date happens. Eliot has also been noticing that things are weird. They're walking around after dinner and end up at the brew pub. They are recognised and let in. They get access to all the files on the case that they were apparently working on the company they work for. They realize the truth.

They don't know where Hardison is. They learn that the company has him and decide to go in to rescue him. 

They are still having memory problems but now they know how to fight it. They sneak back in, rescue Hardison, and escape, but the memory thing is still happening. Hardison calls in Nate and Sophie (since all their covers have been burned rescuing him) and Nate and Sophie cause a distraction while Parker steals the memory antidote. Eliot provides them with a getaway and the bad guy gets a taste of his own medicine. 

  



End file.
